False Hatred
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Unexpected dreams end up changing Sasuke's opinion of his brother. [implied incest-yaoi] [ItachiSasuke] [one-shot] Gift for Kuroi-chan


**Title:** _False Hatred   
_**Summary:** _Unexpected dreams end up changing Sasuke's opinion of his brother_. implied incest/yaoi Itachi/Sasuke   
**Genre:** _light angst/dark romance   
_**Type:** _one-shot   
_**Author:** _Sagi-chan   
_**Gift fic:** _For Kuroi - because she likes this pairing, and I promised to try_.

AN: _Now, I have nothing against this pairing at all, and I'll even read it from time to time, but writing it has never been on my list of things to write. So, Kuroi-chan, consider yourself lucky that you're such an awesome friend (and that you draw me pics). I'm not sure what the gift fic count for you is, but here's another one for the pile. Hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

**

False Hatred

That say that if you speak of the devil, he shall appear. They say he shall appear to inflict terror and chaos to all who acknowledge him. That he'll torture them for hours on end - both sleeping and waking. That is why, from the age of seven onward; Sasuke never said his brother's name.

Not saying his name, of course, didn't mean that Itachi left him alone.

Simply put, his brother terrified him. Itachi was the source and the star of his nightmares.

Worse still, Sasuke was pretty sure that Itachi had planned it that way. Had planned for his endless torture, endless pain. Endless nightmares. But... there was something that Sasuke was sure his Aniki hadn't planned.

Waking up in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic, and his heart rate out of control - that was normal. A pair of Sharingan eyes haunting the back of his mind - that was normal too. They were devices to scare him. To show him how weak he was compared to his brother. And they worked... mostly.

Until Sasuke had had _that_ dream.

Until he had woken up in a cold sweat, his breathing erratic, his heart rate out of control because of _that_ dream.

Until he had woken up with a pair of Sharingan eyes haunting the back of his mind in ways that reminded him of _that_ dream.

_That_ dream had been his undoing. Because of it, his hatred towards his Aniki unraveled. The hatred his whole life was based off of was gone. And in its place an obsession was born.

It was scary at first - Sasuke's new obsession with his Aniki. He couldn't stop thinking about him in _that_ way - imagining scenarios with him in _that_ way. He couldn't stop his cries at night, too caught up in his dreams. The dreams no longer frightened him.

Dreams that excited him. Made him long for the next confrontation with his brother.

As time wore on, Sasuke's dreams began to get more and more intense. His obsession grew and evolved - he wanted his dreams to become reality. He wanted it so badly - so incredibly badly that he would do almost anything to make that happen.

It didn't take long before he got his chance.

His Aniki had come back to Konoha to check on his progress. His Aniki stood over his supposedly sleeping form at night - curious at the lack of tortured screams he was hearing. His Aniki watched him during the days, watching as he trained himself to be stronger and worthy of the task to avenge his clan.

...Itachi... wasn't happy with his little brother.

And Itachi had finally confronted Sasuke. Sasuke was pretending to be sleeping again, and Itachi wasn't going to pretend to be fooled anymore.

The elder moved quickly, pinning his brother to the bed. He gripped his wrists, rested his own weight atop the lesser weight of his brother. And he frowned down at the younger Uchiha in a way that caused Sasuke to cringe. "You don't have enough hate for me, Ototo," Itachi growled.

Sasuke squirmed half heartedly, doing his best not to show his true reaction to being pinned to his bed. Trying not to show his true feelings to his brother. He was trying to drudge up some forgotten hatred. Some of that old fear - but he couldn't feel it now. Those emotions had long since lost to his growing obsession.

Itachi's frown deepened at the lack of response he got from his brother. Well... not the lack of, but the unexpected response he got from his brother. The elder brother stared into his brother's eyes, searching for what had changed. And, in the non-light of midnight, he found it. That old look of hatred had morphed into something completely opposite - but equally intense.

Lost hatred.

Found desire.

"Aniki," Sasuke finally whispered, his eyes now pleading up at Itachi. Pleading for the other to... to just _do_ something already! He squirmed slightly, not caring now that his brother had found his secret.

Itachi remained motionless. His grip on Sasuke's wrists was unrelenting. His expression was unchanged, his body still tense as a wire above his little brothers.

"_Aniki_," Sasuke whispered again, squirming a little more meaningfully this time. "..._please_..."

Time stood still at Sasuke's uttered word. Neither brother shifted. Neither batted as much as an eyelash. The air hung still in the silent room.

The calm before the storm.

And then everything sprang back into motion. Itachi's head dipped down - at the same moment that Sasuke forced his head upward. They met halfway and slowly lowered back down to the pillow.

Itachi backed off a moment later, a smirk already glued to his features. "You've become interesting again, little brother," he said before letting off of the younger Uchiha altogether.

Sasuke smirked right back at him. And now that he had been given a taste of what he wanted, he was not going to let it just walk away. He pounced on his brother, knocking the other to the floor with the unexpected move.

The room was far from silent for the rest of the night.

And come morning, Itachi was long gone - and Sasuke went with him.

**

* * *

**

-Owari

**AN:** _It wasn't very long, and I had to force its beginning, but other than that I thought it turned out well. Much better than I expected it to be, anyway. I feel special. _

**Review?**


End file.
